Sailor Buu
by JayManney4Life
Summary: The Sailor Senshi get a close encounter of the fat and pink kind, and Sailor Pluto is not exactly thrilled about it. Fair warning: This is one of THOSE fics. It's dumb, but a fairly fun read if you don't think too hard about it. Also, I think I managed to write a pairing nobody ever thought about writing. And yes, I acknowledge power levels aren't even. You have been warned.
1. Enter the Buu

Sailor Buu  
  
By Jay Manney  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I don't own DBZ, 'nuff said.  
  
Setsuna was standing at the Time Gate, as always. Being it's guardian, she was usually on call 24/7, making sure the past, present, and future were staying as they should, keeping any sort of abnormalities from taking place and changing the course of the universe.  
  
Out of nowhere, she felt a sharp pain, signifying that something was very wrong at that very moment in time. Using her key staff, she opened the gateway to where this disturbance was taking place, knowing that any delay could be disasterous.  
  
Moments later, she arrived in the center of Tokyo, Japan, not something unusual for her during her time off, but it surprised her some nonetheless. Judging by the point in time, and the fact that she could sense the Dark Kingdom afoot, she figured it must've been sometime before the final battle with Queen Beryl, which meant the girls didn't know about her yet. 'Joy, so I'm more than likely going to have to handle this myself,' She thought, then sighed, 'A senshi's work is never done.'  
  
The Inner Senshi were battling against one of Zoicite's latest youmas, and had just finished wiping it out before chasing the general down the streets and into the park, trying to keep him from getting one of the many rainbow crystals before they could recover it. Zoicite was ahead by several yards, appearing right where he had felt the crystal fall when the youma was defeated. "This is going to be a piece of cake, there's no way those stupid brats will keep me from taking that rainbow crystal for Queen Beryl." He laughed out loud, thinking he had triumphed, but just as he was about to reach the spot the crystal was at, he was alarmed when he smashed right into a very large, very squishy surface. Getting knocked on his feminine ass, Zoicite shook his head, "What in the world was..." he was cut off when his eyes went wide, staring at the thing he had crashed into.  
  
It stood about 7 feet tall, was pink from head to toe, and wore the most unusual outfit the Dark Kingdom general had ever seen. A billowing purple cape fell behind it's back, and a large 'M' insignia was in the center of it's belt, but the most strangest thing about this creature was the odd looking antennae ontop of it's head, not to mention the strange look on it's face. Zoicite could only studder as he looked at it, "Wh.. what kind of ... what in the hell are you?"  
  
The creature blinked, looking around as it felt something bump into it, making it drop the bag of candy it had been holding. In the pile that fell upon the ground, a mixture of jaw breakers surrounded the rainbow crystal Zoicite had been searching for. "... Girly man run into Buu, make Buu drop candy... Girly man say sorry, or Buu no be happy!" the creature, calling itself 'Buu', said in an unbelievably high-pitched voice.  
  
The senshi all finally caught up to where Zoicite had last been seen, namely the entrance to the park. Mercury's computer verified that he had gone in, and soon the others followed her lead as they ran to where he was. An ear-shattering scream stopped them in their tracks, as a purplish light filled the air, soon followed by silence as the scream faded. Pluto, who had been following the senshi in hopes of finding the disturbance, had a very bad feeling about this. The girls all ran to the source of the sound, and Sailor Moon was about to give her speech, when they were all stopped in their tracks, seeing something very unusual before them, namely the pink monster, and on the ground was a small doll, a toy soldier that bore an unmistakable likeness to their sought after foe.  
  
"Mercury, any idea what the heck we're looking at?" Mars said, whispering so not to alarm the monster.  
  
Mercury feverously tapped away at her keypad, having brought up her visor to scan the doll and the pink beast, but her findings made her turn pale. "... my god... that doll is, or was rather, Zoicite... that creature possesses some sort of incredible magical capabilities, and transformed him into what we see now... it's unlike anything I've ever seen before."  
  
Sailor Moon gulped, "Any way of knowing if it's friendly or not?"  
  
Jupiter tugged at her choker abit, "Why don't you ask it for yourself, it's walking this way."  
  
All the girls froze up, and Pluto watched in horror as the creature known as Buu walked up to the girls, a big smile forming on it's face. "Oooh, pretty girls... Buu like pretty girls."  
  
The others pushed Sailor Moon foreward, making her stumble abit as she faced the much larger pink blob, giving a faint gulp, "Um... hi. M-My name's Sailor Moon... w-what do they call you, b-big guy?"  
  
Buu giggled some, happy to finally meet some friendly people, "Buu is called Buu, Buu happy to meet Moon girl. Much nicer than girly man, girly man try to take Buu's candy, Buu make him into toy soldier."  
  
Pluto was sweatdropping like there was no tomorrow. First one of the Dark Kingdom's generals gets reduced to an action figure by some weird creature, and now that same creature was trying to be friendly with the girls. "Why do I get the feeling nothing good will come of this?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Makoto gets a room mate

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon, I don't own Buu. 'Nuff said.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews everyone, I hope that this fic will go far. Keep them coming, and I'll try to keep writing. ^_^  
  
*******  
  
With a great amount of luck, not to mention the use of Usagi's Disguise Pen, the girls managed to sneak Majin Buu into Makoto's apartment without any incident. Once inside, the disguise faded, and the jolly pink powerhouse looked around the Amazon's apartment, seeming fascinated by the smallest things. Finally, they got him to sit down on the couch, and had the TV turned on for him, letting him be engulfed in the sitcoms on a random channel.  
  
"So, let me see if I have this straight," Rei said, looking at Setsuna, who was now in civilian form, "His name is Majin Buu, he was created by some ancient wizard thousands of years ago, and now just happened to end up wandering around Tokyo by himself, and you have no idea how he got here? For being the senshi of time, you sure have lost control of the situation."  
  
Usagi spoke up, "Now Rei-chan, don't be so hard on Pluto-sama. So far, Buu hasn't done any real damage, if anything, he helped us by taking Zoicite out of the picture, and that's one less general we have to deal with."  
  
"That might be true, Usagi-chan," Ami interrupted, still scanning their guest with her computer, "But there's no telling how many more Beryl has waiting in the wings. For all we know, she could have dozens of generals, many who could've just been waiting for Zoicite to fail to take his place."  
  
Usagi sighed, then smiled, "Well, maybe Buu can help us with that. You saw how easily he took care of Zoicite. He just zaps them, and they're out of the picture."  
  
"Out of the question," Setsuna said, holding her key staff close. "Unless you've forgotten already, he's not even supposed to be in this dimension. The sooner I can get him back to his own world, the better."  
  
"He doesn't seem so bad," Minako spoke up, watching as Buu laughed at the TV, seeming very jolly. "He might be kind of strange looking, but in a kawaii way."  
  
Setsuna sighed, "... Alright, he can stay for now... as it is, I still need to figure out how he got here to begin with..."  
  
The girls heard Buu laughing again, and all six of them turned to see what had the pink blob's attention. Luna, who had been asleep somewhere, had popped out into the open, and now was up on the fat warrior's stomach, getting her belly scratched. "He might be able to scare small children, but he knows where to rub in all the right places. I'm sure the senshi are more than capable of keeping him out of trouble, Pluto-san."  
  
The girls all laughed at this, and Makoto stood up, "Well, if he is going to stay, he can stay here in my apartment. I doubt any of the others could find a way to hide him from their parents and family members. Besides, I've considered getting a room mate, and this would give me a chance to see how it would work out."  
  
Buu turned his head when Makoto stood up, listening in on their conversation, "Buu get to sleep over with pretty tall girl?"  
  
Makoto blinked, hearing what Buu said, and actually blushed, "Hai. You're going to be staying here with me. Would you like that, Buu-san?"  
  
Buu smiled widely, nodding his head, "Uh huh, uh huh. Buu want to stay with pretty tall girl. Buu thinks you're real nice."  
  
Minako giggled some, putting an arm around Makoto, "Uh oh, looks like our guest has a crush on Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto blushed again, "Well, on the bright side, at least I can say this one doesn't look like my old kareshi."  
  
*******  
  
Within the confines of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl brooded within her chambers inside of her palace.  
  
"Those sailor brats are giving me such a headache, first they defeated Jaedite, then Nephrite turns on me, and now, that strange pink creature appears out of nowhere to help them, and turns Zoicite into a child's toy!" She yelled, the room seemed to shudder as her dark aura filled it.  
  
Kunzite appeared before his queen, kneeling before her with his sword on the marble floor. "Beryl-sama, allow me to seek vengeance for Zoicite, and attempt to strike that ... abomination from the planet Earth."  
  
Beryl stared down at her top general, "Kunzite, do you believe you are capable of ridding me of those obnoxious sailor senshi and their new ally? You may be my strongest general, but we are not even fully aware of what that pudgy beast is capable of yet."  
  
Kunzite stood to his feet, "Which is exactly why I want to take a shot at it... I will observe this creature as it interacts with the senshi, learn it's strengths and weaknesses, and when the time is right, our forces will strike and take it out of commission, as well as those foolish girls."  
  
Beryl began to smirk, chuckling softly, "Fine then, go Kunzite, and do not fail me. Other generals have come and gone just as easily as you have, so you have a lot to prove to me."  
  
The white haired general nodded and bowed, "Hai, as you command my queen." He then vanished from her chambers once more, leaving the dark queen to observe everything through the air of her crystal ball.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Living with Buu

Early the next morning, Makoto got out of bed with a yawn, stretching some as she walked out of her room. Lucky for her, Buu was still fast asleep, snoring away on the pull out bed on the couch. She giggled some, "He sleeps about like Usagi-chan does... I'll let him rest a bit longer, that way I can get breakfast ready. Hope he likes pancakes."  
  
Soon enough, as the smell of Makoto's cooking filled the air of her apartment, Buu's nose, or lack of one, soon got wind of it, and the pudgy being woke up from his slumber. Sitting up, he looked around, blinking his beady little eyes, "Ooooo... Buu smell something yummy." Getting up off the bed, Buu walked towards the wonderful smells, and finally located his hostess in the kitchen, cooking up various dishes for breakfast.  
  
Makoto blinked, turning when she heard someone walk into the kitchen, then smiled to Buu, "Well, good morning sleepy head. I was wondering when you'd get up." She giggled some.  
  
Buu blinked, tilting his head abit, but smiled, "Buu smelled food. Makoto making breakfast? Buu like breakfast, most important meal of day."  
  
Makoto laughed, giving him a nod, "That's right. I hope you like pancakes. I also made eggs, sausage, toast, and hashbrowns. I didn't know what ya liked, so I went with American. Hope you don't mind."  
  
Buu smiled from ear to ear, "Nuh uh, Buu no mind. Buu eat anything, long as it taste good," he laughed.  
  
Makoto smiled, "Great, I haven't had any complaints yet, and if you're anything like Usagi-chan, you'll probably love everything I made."  
  
A few minutes later, after Makoto showed Buu how to make a few things, the two of them sat down to breakfast. The Amazon was amazed at just how much Buu could put away, which made her happy she made so much, the big guy put Usagi to shame.  
  
After breakfast, Makoto washed up, and she and Buu cleaned up a little around her apartment, or rather, Makoto cleaned up, and Buu assisted when she needed it. She had to admit, it was nice having an extra arm or two around, and him being able to levitate helped things too, and especially when she had placed even she couldn't reach.  
  
Sometime later, while Buu was sweeping up the kitchen like Makoto had asked him, there was a loud crash in the bathroom, and a light cry as well. Buu blinked, running to the bathroom to investigate. Makoto was down on her knees, with pieces of broken glass around her, wincing and holding her hand, which had a large gash across the palm. Buu saw the pained look in her eyes, "Buu heard noise... Mako-chan break something?"  
  
Makoto nodded slightly, "I was cleaning the hanging mirror, and it accidentally fell... I bent down to pick up the pieces, and I cut myself on one of the shards." She showed him her hand, which was dripping with blood, due to the large cut.  
  
Buu blinked, kneeling down beside her. "Let Buu see..." Blinking some, Makoto did as he asked, not really sure why she did. Buu put his gloved hand over her own, holding it gently as energy began to glow from his palm. Makoto felt rather funny for a moment, then blinked as Buu pulled his hand away, the light having faded. What she was surprised to see was that her hand, which moments before had been cut and bloody, was now perfectly fine, no scars or anything.  
  
Makoto looked up at Buu in amazement, "... My hand, it's all better... how.. how did you do that?"  
  
Buu smiled brightly, "Buu fixed Mako-chan's hand, make it all better."  
  
Makoto stared back at Buu, then down at her hand, then back up at him, still amazed at what he did, "That... that was incredible... thank you Buu-san..." Standing up slowly, she leaned up and planted a small kiss on his cheek, "You're just wonderful."  
  
Buu actually blushed, "... That nothing... Buu like making his friends happy."  
  
At that moment, Makoto's communicator went off, and she walked out of the bathroom to get it, picking it up off the coffee table. "Makoto here, what's up?"  
  
Sailor Mars' face appeared on the tiny screen, "Beryl sent down another general, and a new monster as well, we're near the construction area downtown, how fast can you get here?"  
  
Makoto pulled her henshin wand from her space pocket, "I'll be there in a flash, Jupiter out." She shut off her communicator, and raised her wand.  
  
With a shout of Jupiter Power, and a flash, she transformed into Sailor Jupiter, as Majin Buu looked on in fascination. "Mako-chan change into Sailor girl again."  
  
Jupiter nodded and smiled, "That's right... my friends are in trouble, and I need to get there in a hurry."  
  
Buu blinked, then smiled and laughed, "Buu can help! Buu get Mako-chan to others real quick."  
  
Jupiter blinked, "You can?"  
  
Buu nodded, walking outside onto the balcony, "Uh huh... Buu fly us there."  
  
That got the thunder senshi's attention, "You can fly too?" she thought about it for a minute, then remembered what she told the girls. "Okay then, let's move."  
  
Putting her arms around Buu's neck, Makoto held on tight as Buu gently picked her up, then she braced herself as he powered up and took off into the air, flying in the directions she gave him and soon were out of sight.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Here comes the cavalry

Kunzite laughed in a most maniacal manner as his youma soldier seemed to be making sport of the senshi, dodging their every attack and following up with several of it's own.  
  
"Give it up girls, you'll never defeat the awesome power of the Dark Kindgom, and Queen Beryl's forces will rule the universe forever!" The white haired general shouted, as his youma, this one a cross between a werewolf and a cyborg, fired off attack after attack at the senshi, managing to nail some of them in the process.  
  
"Mercury, any idea how to take this thing down?" Venus cried, dodging a barrage of energy balls from the wereborg's arm cannon.  
  
Mercury was still trying to scan the creature while dodging it's attacks, "Still not sure, it's armor is incredibly thick, and so far nothing we've thrown at it has had any effect."  
  
Mars was getting annoyed, "Let's see how this robo-pooch enjoys a nice hotfoot. Mars Fire Ignite!" She yelled, launching her fireballs straight at the beast's non-metallic half, actually managing to nail it, but with little damage. "Darn it, it's tougher than it looks, even it's canine half is near invulnerable."  
  
Kunzite grinned wickedly, "Queen Beryl will be most pleased, not only will I destroy these brats, but that pink abomination is nowhere to be seen... wait a moment, one of them is missing. Where's the tall one?"  
  
At that very moment, two energy blasts whirled through the air, crashing down at the very spot the dark general had been standing, sending him flying across the construction yard from the impact. Getting up slowly, he wiped a thin strand of blood from his lip, then growled as he looked for the source of the attack. "Who dares try to strike General Kunzite down?"  
  
In the cloud of dust, two forms slowly appeared, one of a female warrior, and the other of a much larger being. "You have the nerve to not only attack my friends, but try to destroy them with that awful looking reject from a horror movie. I cannot let this go unpunished. I stand for honor, I stand for loyalty, I am Sailor Jupiter." Jupiter appeared out of the dust, arms crossed and her golden antenna raised for attack. "And in the name of Jupiter..."  
  
"And Buu too!" Came a high voice, as Majin Buu appeared as well with the clearing of the smoke. Both of them pointed at Kunzite, "We will punish you!"  
  
The girls slowly managed to get up, seeing that Jupiter and their new friend Buu had come to their aid. Kunzite seemed less than thrilled about this new development, "So, you've got a new friend... this makes no differents you sailor brats. Wereborg, destroy them all!" He shouted, then disappeared into the shadows, leaving the youma to it's own devices.  
  
"You're not destroying anyone, you metal-brained dog. Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The Amazon senshi shouted, sending a burst of electricity at the beast, hitting it dead on and stunning it momentarily.  
  
Wereborg howled out in pain, then growled menacingly before charging at Sailor Jupiter, "Master Kunzite said to destroy you, and that's just what I'll do! Wolf Fang Slash!" the beast yelled, leaping through the air and attempting to strike her down.  
  
However, this was not to be, as the beast was nailed in mid air by the gloved fist of Buu, who's arm had rocketted out towards the creature, stretching out and hitting like a battering ram. "Puppy try to hurt Mako-chan, Buu not like that. Buu hurt puppy!" Leaping into the air, Buu struck the beast with yet another hard fist, and then another, giving it a full on throttle before headbutting it in the chest, sending it crashing down to the ground in a bad way.  
  
Jupiter, who was over the shock of nearly being taken down by the wereborg youma, shook her head and yelled out, "Sailor Moon, this is your chance, finish it while Buu has it down for the count!"  
  
Sailor Moon got back up to her feet, giving a nod as Buu floated above the crater their foe had made on impact. "Right!" Drawing out her crescent wand, she quickly healed the creature, returning it to normal, since it had once been human before being turned into a youma by Kunzite's dark energy.  
  
Taking off to a more private spot, the senshi celebrated, having survived another encounter against a new general. "That was amazing, when Mako-chan's thunder crash struck the beast, Buu just moved out of nowhere and gave it the old one-two punch, it was so cool!" Usagi said, grinning all happily.  
  
Buu laughed too, hopping up and down on one foot, "Woohoohoo! Buu did good! Buu did good! Make that monster go boom!"  
  
The girls just giggled, finding Buu's antics real amusing, especially Makoto. "He saved me, just out of nowhere, nailing that wolf monster when it tried to attack me. You were great Buu-kun." she hugged his arm, getting another blush from the mammoth pink titan.  
  
Ami kept scanning the data she obtained during the battle, seeming very caught up in it, "I have to admit, you and Buu coming in for the save was extremely vital. Had you been here any later, and I doubt the outcome would've been the same, or with nearly as less casualties. That youma was incredibly powerful, much stronger than anything the Dark Kingdom has thrown at us to date."  
  
Minako smiled, "Maybe that's why Buu is here, somehow, someone must have known we'd need extra help with Beryl's last general showing up, and he's here to provide it."  
  
"This could be possible," came a voice, as the girls and Buu all turned, seeing Sailor Pluto before them again.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, any luck figuring out why tall, pink, and jolly here is, well, here?" Rei asked, looking at the time senshi.  
  
Pluto shook her head, planting her key staff firmly in the ground, "I'm afraid not... I'm still stumped trying to figure out how he even arrived here, let alone what his purpose is."  
  
Everyone sighed, and Usagi spoke up, "Well, like Mina-chan said, maybe he's here to help us. He certainly has been doing a good job so far."  
  
Pluto nodded her head, "That could very well be true... I still do not know yet though, and until I can find out more information, I'm just as in the dark as you girls are."  
  
Makoto smiled, "Well, he's here, we might not know why, but we at least know he's on our side. Isn't that right big guy?" She asked, looking up at her powerhouse friend.  
  
Buu smiled and nodded, "Uh huh, uh huh... Buu help Sailor girls, Buu protect, Buu help!" He said, thrusting an arm out and giving the thumbs up.  
  
********  
  
Weeks passed, and while Pluto tried to find a reason for Buu being in the senshi's universe, he was slowly proving himself to be a formidable ally to them, often aiding them in severe battles and helping to heal injuries caused by the attacks from the various youmas.  
  
In the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was becoming increasingly frustrated. Kunzite was proving to be as big a failure as her other three generals, having yet to defeat the sailor senshi or that overgrown wad of chewing gum of a friend of theirs.  
  
"This is an embarrassment. First it's those pathetic Sailor brats, and now, that hideous pink monster, Majin Buu. Can none of my servants do anything right and destroy these menaces?" She shouted, causing dark energy bolts to burst from her crystal ball.  
  
Kunzite knelt before his queen once again, "Forgive me my queen, I know my attempts at destroying our enemies as of late have been less than fruitful. I give you my word, next time, I will wipe them out, all of them, including that pink abomination."  
  
Beryl glared down at her right hand soldier, and the room practically groaned with her wicked power, "You had better, Kunzite. I'm on my final nerve here, and I will not tolerate anymore failures out of you or anyone else, do you understand me? If you do not destroy them this time, then you had just better not bother returning!"  
  
The white haired general nodded his head and stood to his feet, "Yes my queen, as you say and command, I shall not fail."  
  
********  
  
Vanishing from Queen Beryl's throneroom, Kunzite soon materialized within the old mansion that Nephrite had previously taken refuge in, finding it the perfect place to brood and collect his thoughts. Sitting at a long dinner table, he sipped at a goblet of red wine, as he stared at something on the table infront of him. The toy soldier, the one Zoicite had been transformed into when Buu first arrived, Kunzite rubbed his gloved thumb over it's face delicately, "Fear not my love," He said, barely above a whisper, "soon, very soon, I will make that creature pay for what he did to you, and you will be restored to your former glory. Then together, you and I shall overthrow that old witch Beryl, and take command of the Dark Kingdom side by side. Then no one, not even the sailor senshi themselves will be able to stand in our way."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Kunzite's last stand

Buu was sitting on the balcony of Makoto's apartment, looking out at the sunset. Luna was laying beside him, curled up against his leg. The pink titan stroked her fur gently, his seemingly closed eyes watching the orange ball sink into the horizon.  
  
Makoto stepped out onto the balcony, wearing a pair of warm up bottoms and an old flannel shirt. She held a green mug out to him, smiling softly.  
  
Buu blinked, turning his head and looking at her, taking the mug and looking down at it, seeing brown liquid and small white things floating in it.  
  
"Hot chocolate... it's abit warm, so you might wanna be careful," Makoto replied to his unasked question.  
  
Buu looked back at her, then nodded his head and blew on it abit, then took a drink. "... Nummy..." he smiled.  
  
Makoto giggled softly, then sat down beside him, crossing her legs and watching the sunset as well.  
  
"... Why Mako-chan do it?..." Buu asked randomly.  
  
Now it was Makoto's turn to blink, "Why do I do what, Buu-kun?"  
  
"Why Mako-chan fight? Why risk her self against all the monsters?" Buu asked, taking another sip of his cocoa.  
  
Makoto thought about it for a moment, "... it's my duty... I have to protect the world, and our princess..."  
  
Buu was quiet for a moment, "... but bad guys stronger than Mako-chan... Mako-chan could get made dead..."  
  
Makoto stared out at the sunset, "... I know... but it would be all right... I know what the risks are Buu-kun, but I still go through with it... even if I didn't have super powers, I'd do it..."  
  
Buu tilted his head some, "... but why?... Mako-chan no need to do it if no had powers..."  
  
Makoto sighed, giving her large friend a faint smile, "... if I didn't do it... who would? ... who would step up to help the little guy? ... even if I didn't win, I at least tried... what is worse Buu-kun? ... having nothing and trying anyway, or having it all and not doing a thing with it?..."  
  
Buu was quiet again, looking down at the ground. Tilting his head back, he downed the rest of his cocoa, then stood up, "... If Mako-chan going to fight... Buu fight too... Buu no let Mako-chan get hurt... Buu be sad if Mako-chan die..."  
  
Makoto looked up at Buu, "Buu-kun..."  
  
"Buu make bad guys dead.... no let them hurt friends.... no let them hurt Mako-chan..." Buu said, looking out at the sunset.  
  
Makoto just stared at Buu, not sure what to say to her pudgy room mate at this point. His normal clown-like persona aside, the Amazon Senshi could sense a deep fiery passion inside of the pink being, the same deep determination she had for protecting her friends, inside of him.  
  
Buu looked down at Makoto, then smiled, not the wide, child-like smile he normally bore, but a simple smile, "Buu make them all go bye bye, then Mako-chan no have to fight no more."  
  
Makoto stared back at Buu, standing up slowly and looked up at him, then smiled softly, "... If you can pull that off Buu-kun, I'll gladly give up fighting..."  
  
Buu laughed lightly, and for some reason, so did Makoto. The two sort of just looked at one another, and Buu's slit-like eyes opened wider, looking deep into Makoto's emerald ones.  
  
Makoto's communicator went off, breaking the moment for the two of them. The brown-haired senshi sighed, "Duty calls, Buu-kun." In a flash of green and white, Sailor Jupiter was on the balcony, and the two warriors flew off towards the battlefield once again, ready to face whatever the world had for them.  
  
********  
  
Despite having defeated the youma Kunzite had summoned forth, the Sailor Senshi, plus Buu and Tuxedo Kamen, had something else to worry about. The white-haired general had managed to get his hands on the rest of the rainbow crystals, and was on his way to his mansion to add them to the ones his associates had managed to gather already. The girls moved as quickly as they could manage, even with the help of Buu airlifting them, but somehow, Kunzite was still one step ahead of them, managing to get inside and put up a barrier around the cathedral-like abode.  
  
"This is it... as soon as I get them all together, I'll be able to revive the Silver Crystal, then bring Zoicite back to his normal state... Beryl can kiss my ass at this point, I'll have enough power to summon the armies of the Dark Kingdom myself, then my love and I will rule over it side by side as we burn the world down at our feet." Kunzite laughed sadistically, appearing inside of the star chamber, the very room Nephrite used to call his own. On a small platform, the four other Rainbow Crystals sat, waiting to be reunited with their other three pieces. Dropping the three he had stolen from the sailor senshi onto the platform, Kunzite grinned darkly, watching them pulse and shimmer, "This is it... this is all I need... now the power of the dark kingdom and the silver crystal will be mine, all mine!"  
  
A loud explosion shook the mansion, as well as making Kunzite stagger abit. A large hole stood where the far wall of the chamber had been, and five figures appeared in the center of it. "Not so fast, Kunzite!"  
  
The white haired general turned and laughed at the senshi, "It's too late you pathetic brats. Soon, the greatest power in the universe will be all mine, and there's not a damn thing any of you can do to stop me!"  
  
"Think again, you bleached bonehead," Sailor Mars shouted, stepping out from the dust.  
  
"We won't let you keep what you stole from us," Venus said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Those crystals are not meant for the likes of you," Mercury added.  
  
"So you better give them up now while you have a chance," Jupiter joined in.  
  
"We stand for love, we stand for justice," Sailor Moon stepped out.  
  
"We are Sailor Senshi!" they all yelled, "And we will punish you!"  
  
"You will all die!" Kunzite yelled, firing off a barrage of dark energy blades from his gloved hands, making the girls scatter around the room.  
  
A beam of pink energy shot through the dust of the fallen wall, and Kunzite narrowly avoided getting struck by it. A large chunk of the wall behind him exploded, and countless numbers of jawbreakers went flying everywhere. Buu stepped forth from the clearing smoke, eyes locked on the Dark Kingdom general.  
  
"So, you girls brought your pet gum ball with you. Couldn't find a kennel on short notice?" Kunzite laughed.  
  
Buu glared at Kunzite, steam shooting out of his pores like crazy. "You a bad man! You try to hurt Buu's friends! Buu no like that! Buu make you dead!"  
  
Kunzite shook his gloved hands, smirking, "Oooo, I'm so scared… come back after you graduate Hooked On Phonics, you king-sized butterball. Energy Spike!" he shot another round of dark energy blades straight at Buu, attempting to cut him down where he stood.  
  
Buu watched them coming at him, then took an unbelievably deep breath, making his body swell up to twice, even three times his original size. He then let it all go, blowing it out in a burst of pressurized air, knocking the blades back at their owner in an incredibly powerful jet stream.  
  
Kunzite's eyes widened, and he attempted to sidestep the rebound of his own attack, but was caught off-guard when his heel landed on some of the jawbreakers scattered on the floor, making him slip up and fall flat on the steps. He could only look on in horror as the blades slashed through him, inflicting deep wounds into his body. Coughing up blood, Kunzite struggled to stand, looking absolutely infuriated at this point. "You're… going to… pay for that… you fat… bastard!" His eyes glowed white, and a black aura surrounded him, "No one strikes me and lives!"  
  
The girls looked on as Kunzite managed to survive his own blast, but seemed to be worse for wear for what it was worth.  
  
"Quickly everyone, while he's distracted!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted, scooping up all the Rainbow Crystals inside of his top hat.  
  
The girls all nodded, preparing to attack.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" came Mars.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" came Mercury.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" came Jupiter.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam!" came Venus.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" came Sailor Moon finally, launching the glowing Frisbee-like attack from her forehead, as the attacks from the other senshi surrounded it, combining with it and hurtled towards the Dark Moon general.  
  
Kunzite barely even heard the shouts of attack names as he slowly turned his attention from Buu, only to jerk when the blast exploded through his chest, leaving a large hole in the center. His eyes became glazed, even more than they had been from the first attack before he fell to his knees, looking up at the ceiling as dark energy crackled over him. "…. Defeated by teenagers and their worthless beast…. Forgive me, my love, I have failed you…." He said, and then fell face first to the floor, then exploded into a cloud of grayish dust and dissolving.   
  
********  
  
"INCONCEIVABLE!" Queen Beryl shouted, lashing out within her chambers inside of the Dark Palace. "UNBELIEVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!"  
  
Many youma pressed against the walls, trying to distance themselves from their enraged queen. Beryl growled, standing up from her throne as her crystal ball floated behind her, "All four of my generals, defeated by those Sailor Senshi, and their new ally, that fat tub of lard!" Bursts of dark electricity crashed and crackled around her, "And to top that off, they have all of the Rainbow Crystals as well!" Her body practically bellowed with dark energy, as she stared at the images all around her of the Sailor Senshi and Majin Buu. "It appears that if I want something done right, then I will have to take care of it myself!" A crazed smirk formed on her black lips, "Fine then, Sailor Senshi. Enjoy this victory while you can, for mark my words, it will be your last! Next time you engage in battle, it will be against Queen Beryl!" She laughed insanely, as dark lightning crackled across the entire dark fortress.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	6. Abit of a long story

"I still do not understand how you managed to convince me to allow this, Serenity-sama. This seemed so... crazy." The tall violet-skinned man said, following a slightly shorter woman through the gates of the time stream.   
  
The woman smiled, her long white hair falling behind her in a familiar set of odangoes and tails. "You really shouldn't worry so much, Shin-kun, I knew the girls were more than capable of handling our friend."  
  
Kabitoshin sweatdropped, "But Serenity-sama... what in the name of the kais possessed you to want to sent Majin Buu to 21st century Tokyo in the first place?"  
  
"I have my reasons..." she smiled, as the two of them stopped infront of the Time Gate.  
  
Sailor Pluto, who had been busy trying to figure out just how Buu had ended up where he had, was startled when she saw that two people were coming through the mist. "I am the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. Who wishes to seek passage through the time stream?"  
  
A faint laugh escaped the woman's lips, as the two stepped forth through the mist. "Setsuna-chan, always on duty, even when friends are approaching."  
  
Pluto gasped, nearly dropping her staff as she recognised the voice, and was rewarded with the presentation of the one she believed it to belong to. ".... my.... my queen? Serenity-sama, but... but you're ... you're supposed to be..."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled as she watched her long time friend's reaction, "It's good to see you again too, Setsuna.... and as for my ... condition, well..." she glanced upward, motioning for Pluto to do the same. A faint gold ring floated above her head, and Serenity smiled, "I'm still dead as a door nail, but luckily, I was allowed to retain my body in the afterlife... oh, where are my manners?" she motioned for her traveling companion to step forth, and the young man she had been speaking with walked out. "Sailor Pluto, I'd like you to meet a good and dear friend of mine, Kabitokaioshin, otherwise known as the Supreme Kai."  
  
Kabitokai blushed lightly, giving a proper bow to the green-haired senshi, "... a pleasure, I'm sure... please, call me Shin."  
  
Once more, Setsuna was very much stunned, ".... Su.. Supreme Kai? ... my queen is.. friends with... god?" even as that last word left her lips, the world seemed to go black for her, and Sailor Pluto passed out.  
  
"I think she's starting to come around."  
  
"Very good, I was starting to get worried."  
  
"Well, I'd imagine it was abit overwhelming, even for someone such as her."  
  
Setsuna slowly started to regain consciousness, blinking a few times and holding her head some, ".... I had the strangest dream.... Queen Serenity and the Supreme Kai.... walking up to me and talking like nothing was unusual about it...."  
  
Serenity smiled softly, "I'm afraid it was no dream, Setsuna-chan."  
  
Shin nodded some, "That's correct, we're very much here. You gave us quite a scare my dear."  
  
The time senshi shook her head some, trying to hide the faint blush on her cheeks, "Forgive me highness, holiness... I sort of overreacted there..."  
  
Shin rubbed his neck abit, "I think we're the ones who should be apologizing to you, Pluto-san..."  
  
Serenity laughed softly, "We did sort of show up rather abruptly, and caused you to pass out like that... how often does one get to see a long dead friend and the top god just up and walking around like this?"  
  
Setsuna nodded some, then slowly stood up and looked to the two of them, "That reminds me... what exactly brings the two of you out here? Besides the pleasant social call and nearly giving me heart failure?" she smiled.  
  
Serenity took a breath, "Well Setsuna-chan, it's a bit of a long story..."  
  
Shin nodded, laughing weakly, "You might wish to sit down for this..."  
  
At Rei's temple, the girls, cats, and Buu were having a small celebration. They enjoyed cooking by Makoto and her new assistant (the big guy was able cook just as much as he could eat), they danced to music (the girls laughed as Buu attempted to breakdance), and over all, they enjoyed themselves. Kunzite was gone, they had the silver crystal (the rainbow crystals reunited from Usagi's touch, which was what made them all realize she was the princess they had been searching for), and now, Beryl was on the ropes. Things could not have been going better for them at the time.  
  
Usagi was enjoying a soda, and her fourth slice of cake when she saw Makoto finishing up the clean up in Rei's kitchen. "So Mako-chan, what's it been like living with our jolly pink friend? Anything freaky we should know about?" She giggled, giving her a wink.  
  
Makoto blushed, shaking her head and smiling, "Actually, it's been rather nice. He helps me keep the place looking spick and span, he's becoming a first rate chef with my help, and he can actually think rather deeply, which was a surprise... it's weird, but it feels nice to have someone else in the house for once. I never realized how lonely it was being by myself. Buu-kun's just been a joy to have around."  
  
Usagi listened to what Makoto said, then suddenly got a very odd look on her face, "... Mako-chan... if I didn't know any better... I'd swear to Kami that you were... falling for Majin Buu."  
  
Makoto suddenly blushed more, looking wide eyed, "No, no, no way... You're jumping to conclusions Usagi-chan... I admit, Buu's nice and everything, but he's no prince charming... he's not even human for that matter..."  
  
Usagi giggled, "So I guess this means he doesn't look like one of your old boyfriends?"  
  
Makoto laughed softly, hitting her blonde haired friend in the arm.  
  
"Um, guys, you might want to see this," Ami said, a very grave expression on her face.  
  
The girls all turned from what they were doing, focusing on the television in the room.  
  
There was a news report playing on the screen, and a reporter was struggling to keep out of the line of fire. "We're coming to you live from Tokyo Tower, where armies of undescribable creatures are appearing out of nowhere, being led by a large humanoid monster, apparently female.. we'll stay with you as long as we can ladies and gentleman, but things are looking quite ugly on this end. Akira Toriyama, ZTV news."  
  
The camera focused on the being leading the massive march of youmas upon the city, and all the senshi gasped.  
  
It was Queen Beryl, fully transformed by the power of the Dark Kingdom, assaulting everything in her path, as her wicked minions wreaked havoc on the city.  
  
"This is bad, very, very bad," Rei said, "Beryl is heading straight into downtown, and apparently bringing everyone and their grandparents with her."  
  
"We've got to stop her," Ami stated, tapping away at her mini computer, "With that much dark energy at her disposal, and a full army to back her up, she'll have control of the city within hours, and the country in days, and beyond that... there's no telling what will happen."  
  
Usagi rubbed her arms some, and Makoto put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll succeed. We've beaten her best generals, there's no reason we cannot beat the bitch herself."  
  
Buu stepped up, "Buu help Sailor Senshi, Buu no let evil lady hurt people."  
  
Minako smiled supportively, "Hey, with Buu here, our odds are even higher than they already were... We'll make Beryl wish she'd never even considered coming here."  
  
Makoto looked up at Buu, and smiled, "Mina-chan's right, Usagi-chan... we'll end this war here and now..."  
  
Buu smiled widely, "Buu and Sailor Senshi make bad lady go bye bye bye!"  
  
Usagi nodded her, then got a determined look on her face, "All right then... come on girls, we have a city to save."  
  
"Wait just a moment... let me see if I have this straight," Setsuna said, rubbing her temples abit, "The two of you were conducting an experiment?"  
  
Queen Serenity nodded her head softly, "I was convinced that there was some good inside of Majin Buu... after all, absorbing a kai or two has to have done something to his personality... so I convinced Shin-san to send our pink friend to Tokyo... after all, in a sense, it would be killing two birds with one stone. We'd be able to prove if my theory was correct and rid him of his problem with Majin Buu, and at the same time, rid the world of the menace of the Dark Kingdom."  
  
"I told Serenity-sama that I didn't think this was a wise decision, especially if Buu ended up going out of control like he has in the past, but she finally managed to convince me to make the proper arrangements." Shin said, "Therefore, I transported Buu to earth, near the sight of one of the battles, which meant he would definately come into contact with the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"... Serenity-sama... let me see if I understand this correctly... you let a potentially dangerous being loose on the reincarnations of your daughter and her guard, just to prove a possibly incorrect theory?" Setsuna asked, "My lady, with all due respect..... ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR KAMI BE DAMNED MIND?!"  
  
Serenity sighed, "I forsaw no danger in this... Buu has adjusted well to life in the 21st century, he's become good friends with the girls, and has even managed to aid them in their battles so far... as far as I can see, my theory about him has been absolutely correct."  
  
Setsuna struggled to contain herself, "My lady, did you ever wonder what might happen should someone end up angering that beast? Suppose someone crossed him, or did something to put him over the edge? Are you in any way aware of what the possible consequences might be?!"  
  
Serenity nodded, "I still believe that there's nothing to worry about... besides, precautions were taken into account... should anything serious happen, Shin-san would travel back to the dimension he collected Buu from, and use the Dragonballs to put everything back the way they were before any of this happened... no one would ever know."  
  
"You would know! I would know! His Supreme-ness here would know!" Setsuna shouted. "This is insanity!" she sighed, taking a deep breath, "... for your sake Serenity-sama... for all the people on that planet's sake... I hope your theory about Buu is true, otherwise... may whomever is at the very top, even above you Kais, if anyone.. may they have mercy on our souls."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. The mother of all battles

When the senshi and Buu arrived on the battlefield downtown, the sight before them alarmed them greatly. There were youma everywhere, countless numbers of them, attacking, raiding, and causing more chaos than most natural disasters. In the center of it all, there stood the dark queen herself, smirking and admiring her handiwork.  
  
"So... what are our chances of taking all these things out without use of the eighty-second air-born?" Venus asked, looking to Mercury, who was furiously typing away at her mini computer.   
  
"It doesn't look good," she said, "Even if we managed to get past them, we'd still have Beryl to deal with, and there's no telling what sort of power she possesses. If she's anything like her generals, she's much more powerful than she looks."  
  
Buu stepped forward, a very much determined look on his pudgy face, "... Buu get rid of monsters, Sailor Senshi all follow... Buu get you to evil lady..."  
  
Jupiter blinked, "Buu, are you sure? I know you're strong, but this is an entire army of youma, even you've gotta have your limits."  
  
Buu turned back to Jupiter, smiling, "Buu be fine... Mako-chan and Sailor Senshi should worry bout each other..." With that, Buu turned around, then started for the crowd of rampaging youma, the girls quickly following behind him, not knowing what their fates would be.  
  
Beryl watched as the events unfolded with the aid of her crystal ball, chuckling darkly as her armies occupied the pink beast Buu, with the sailor senshi in tow.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan." she purred, "While my army tires out that pink fool, I'll be able to focus on those senshi brats, and take them all out in one fatal swoop. Then nothing will stand in my way of ruling this and every other world which desires to defy me."  
  
A red rose zipped by, and Beryl narrowly avoided getting struck by it. A smirk crept onto her lips as she looked to the top of a small shop. "I had a feeling you'd show up sooner or later. Getting jealous that that pink monstrosity is doing a better job protecting your fan club than you are?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen glared down at Beryl, leaping down to the ground and drawing his cane, holding it like a sword. "Buu is simply another ally, someone one cannot have too many of. Yours seem to have all disappeared Beryl, and the senshi and myself are going to make sure you join them."  
  
Beryl rolled her eyes, "Oh please, what can you possibly do? Prune me to death? Recite more of your meaningless speeches until I beg for mercy? You're an even bigger joke than that fat butter ball is."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen smirked, "You're the only joke here Beryl, thinking that you can defeat Sailor Moon and the other senshi. You were beaten once, and you'll fall again."  
  
Beryl growled some, "Let's see how much of a joke I am when you're writhing in pain!" she thrusted her hand out at him, and a blast of dark energy hurdled towards the masked hero, blowing up the front of the shop where he had been standing at. Beryl laughed, continuing to fire shot after shot at cape boy, using him for target practice while waiting for the senshi to show themselves.  
  
Buu managed to take out a large chunk of the enemy forces, either destroying them with energy blasts, or reducing them to junk food for his consumption. The girls didn't slack off either; anytime some managed to get past Buu, they'd take them out with each of their attacks.  
  
"At this rate, we'll reach Queen Beryl's location in a matter of minutes." Mercury said, using her visor to evaluate their situation.  
  
"Good thing Buu has a large sweet tooth, I wonder what chocolate youmas taste like?" Venus mused, sending a crescent beam through one of the getaway ones, reducing it to moon dust.  
  
"When you find out, let us know." Mars said flatly, flame-broiling another youma as they reached the center of the fighting.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen yelled, getting struck hard with one of Beryl's dark energy blasts, getting sent flying to the pavement in a smoking heap.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon yelled out, all the girls and Buu rushing towards him.  
  
Mercury checked him out with her computer, then looked to Sailor Moon, "He's fine, just slightly injured."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked up at the small group, coughing some, "Beware, her powers are incredible... beating her will not be easy... Good luck Sailor Senshi..." with that, he passed out, leaving the senshi and Buu to fight Beryl by themselves.  
  
Sailor Moon glared at Beryl, but she just laughed, "I must admit, your prince held up longer than I expected. You should be proud, he'll have died heroically before this is all over with."  
  
"You're a cruel and heartless old witch, Beryl. Your evil has harmed countless people, and killed even more innocent ones. My mother died trying to protect the universe from your wicked power, and I'm willing to risk my own to finish what she started." Sailor Moon glared coldly at the wicked queen, "In her memory, and in the name of all that is just and pure in this universe, I won't just punish you, I'll make you pay for every ounce of suffering you've caused."  
  
Beryl clapped lightly, smirking back at Sailor Moon, "Noble words princess... I'm sure Serenity would be proud of you, were she here to enjoy it... of course, that'd be abit difficult, with her being dead and everything. But do not worry, you'll be joining her soon, you'll all join her and everyone else once I destroy you meddlesome brats, and that pink pet of yours."  
  
She turned her head, taking a glance at Buu, who was currently healing up Tuxedo Kamen, which brought a look of disgust to the dark queen's face, "Speaking of which... I might as well take care of the big fish while I still can." Raising a hand, the ground shook and rumbled, and a large tree broke loose from the sidewalk. With a thought, it's branches and roots were blasted away, leaving a rather large and long wooden javelin. "Rot in hell you hideous beast!" She yelled, thrusting her hand forward. The tree trunk went flying towards Buu, and the girls all screamed out to him.  
  
Buu raised his head for a brief moment, looking rather confused, and the trunk speared right through him, sending him flying into the side of a building, harpooned right through the stomach before the rubble of the building collapsed onto him.  
  
Makoto's eyes were wide in shock, seeing the wooden spear go through Buu, then watched as the building fell in on him, bringing tears to her eyes, "BUU!" she shook her head in disbelief, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She ran towards the large pile of rubble, stopping half way, hand reached out to it, looking as if she was in shock. "Buu... no... NOOO!" she closed her eyes, and sobbed softly, feeling as though she had just lost another member of her family at that moment. The other senshi just watched her, wanting to comfort their friend, but tried to stay focused on the battle. Makoto was broken from her despair by the sound of laughter, wicked, insane laughter. Turning around slowly, she saw the source of it.  
  
Queen Beryl was laughing like a mad woman, a sinister grin plastered on her face, "... Aww, what's the matter, Sailor Jupiter? You look like you just lost your best friend. Oh wait, that's right, you did." She laughed louder, enjoying rubbing more salt on the wound she had inflicted on the thunder senshi.  
  
The tears continued to come down Makoto's face, but her expression changed from one of sorrow to that of rapidly growing rage. Turning around slowly, she started to walk towards the wicked queen, stopping beside the other senshi and the recently healed Tuxedo Kamen. "... You cold, sadistic, heartless, evil, maniacal, ugly old BITCH!" Jupiter shouted, causing thunder to rumble across the sky and sparks to come from her fingertips. ".... How... how could you... Buu was one of the kindest souls I'd ever met in my life... he'd have risked his own life to protect those close to him... and you... you monster... you took him out without even a thought or ounce of remorse... I cannot forgive this, nor will I...." with that said she started running out at Beryl, charging electricity through her entire body.  
  
Beryl smirked once more, raising a hand to Sailor Jupiter. "I don't want your forgiveness, foolish child... I want your death, along with those of the rest of you worthless sailor senshi..."   
  
Jupiter gave out a battle cry, then started to unleash large bursts of electricity on Beryl, fueled by her outrage and pain from losing her friend. Beryl dodged each attack with ease, cackling wickedly as the girl tried to punch and kick at her, enjoying the sorrow on her face, eating it up. "That's right girl, let it all out. Show me how angry you are, show me your hatred, your raw emotions."  
  
The other girls looked on as their friend tried her luck against the dark queen, then Mars got a look of determination on her face. "What are we all standing around for? We should get in there and try to help!" With a yell of her own, Mars charged forward, sending flames flying towards the wicked witch, joining her friend Makoto in battle.  
  
Venus looked to the others, "Well, you heard her, let's get out there and fight!" She ran off to join Mars, and the others soon followed, each trying their hand against Beryl.  
  
Beryl cackled wickedly, taking the full on assaults from all five sailor senshi, batting their attacks away like flies. "Is this the best you worthless girls have to offer? I've seen kittens more menacing."  
  
"Come on girls, we need to work together. We can beat her, I know it." Sailor Moon shouted, going for her crescent wand. The girls all tried their best attacks at once, using Sailor Moon's crystal as a focus point, just as they had against Kunzite.  
  
"Venus Power!" Venus yelled.  
  
"Mars Power!" came Mars next.  
  
"Mercury Power!" Mercury followed.  
  
"Jupiter Power!" Jupiter yelled, pouring her all into the attack.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" Sailor Moon finished, as the girls threw everything they had into their attacks, sending their combined energies hurdling towards the Dark Kingdom Queen.  
  
Beryl smirked, crossing her arms as the deadly attack came crashing into her, causing a rather large explosion, leaving a huge cloud of smoke where she stood, thunder rolling across the sky from the impact.  
  
The girls all stood their ground, though just barely, looking abit worse for wear. ".... It's over.... She has to be dead, she just has to be... there's no way anyone could've survived that." Venus said, catching her breath.  
  
Jupiter panted some, "That'll teach that witch to go around hurting our friends..."  
  
Sailor Moon sighed, wiping her brow, "... I'm glad that's over... I don't think I'd have the energy to do that twice..." she lowered her wand, leaning on Tuxedo Kamen for support.  
  
Mercury recalled her visor, only to take on a look of fear from what she saw, making her drop her computer from the shock "Uh, guys... we're not out of the woods yet..."  
  
"Look!" Sailor Mars shouted, pointing to the center of the smoke cloud.  
  
Dark, ominous laughter could be heard from the billowing smoke, and an outline could be made out in the center. The smoke began to clear, and Beryl stood in the center of the crater, grinning rather sadistically.  
  
All the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen stared at her in disbelief, not wanting to believe what they were seeing.  
  
"No... There's no way..." Sailor Moon whispered, looking quite pale.  
  
Jupiter trembled, "... it can't be... it just can't be...."  
  
"No one could've survived that kind of attack! Nobody!" Venus said, shaking like a leaf.  
  
Beryl laughed like a woman possessed, "... you girls are so pathetic... did you honestly think I'd be taken out that easily? I'm Queen Beryl. I am the Dark Kingdom personified. Where do you think all that energy my minions collected goes when it's sent back there? Every battle you've had, all the millions and millions of people drained, all the energy you expel in battle, it goes to me... it's what has given me all this power." She glared wickedly at all of them, "You children have had your chance to try and kill me, now, it's my turn." Thrusting a single finger outward, Beryl smirked, "Now, it's a matter of deciding which of you meddlesome insects dies first." She moved her finger across the six of them, starting with Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, then Mars, and Mercury, "Eenie... Meenie... Mienie... Mo... which Sailor Pest is first to go?" She smirked, enjoying their looks of fear, hatred, and worry. "If one screams out, then I'll know, Eenie... Meenie... Mienie..." She stopped, then her eyes glowed violet. A beam of concentrated dark energy fired from the tip, striking Sailor Jupiter dead center in her chest. "... Mo..."  
  
Jupiter screamed as the blast hit her, her cry of pain echoing through the air. The girls all watched in horror as their friend collapsed her eyes wide in shock as she crumpled to the ground in a heap.  
  
"MAKO-CHAN!" Usagi cried, trying to run to her, but Tuxedo Kamen held her where she was, not wanting her to become a target like their friend had.  
  
Beryl laughed sadistically, enjoying the agony and sorrow she was inflicting on her audience. "Two down, five to go... who's next?"  
  
Before the wicked queen could even begin to decide, there was a huge explosion, sending debris and smoke flying everywhere, as an angry roar filled the air, like that of an animal enraged.  
  
Everyone, including Beryl, turned to see what the source of the shriek was, feeling as though an enormous power had been awakened. With a crash of thunder, the smoke cleared, and to everyone's shock, there stood Buu, with a large gaping hole in the center of his chest. Yelling out again, steam burst forth out of the pores in his body, waves of energy crackling over him, and with a pop, the hole vanished, filling up again and looking like new. "... BUU... ANGRY..." he shouted in a near demonic tone, sending chills through all of the senshi, as well as Beryl herself. "... Evil lady hurt Buu... Evil lady hurt Buu's friends... Evil lady try to kill Mako-chan... Buu mad... Buu VERY mad... Buu make you DEAD!"  
  
With that, Buu cried out again, shrieking and making steam come out of his body yet again. Thunder roared through the Tokyo skyline, and lightning crashed everywhere around them, as Buu's body pulsed with anger and hatred, fueling his power as he began to stretch out. He grew taller, and the tentacle atop of his head gained length and mass. His body slimmed down, and his eyes opened up, growing dark and menacing, as the rest of him became toned and muscular, a drastic change from his usually pudgy and child-like appearance.  
  
Everyone gasped, witnessing this display as Buu took on this incredible metamorphosis, and heard him cry out once more as steam shot from his body, surrounding him in a thick fog, hiding him from view. When it all finally cleared, they could make something out in the smoke, before it blew away, leaving a much different incarnation of the pink being they had known and loved. His cape and vest were nowhere to be seen, apparently lost in the explosion. His gloves had been replaced with black gauntlets, and his boots with black shoes, obviously another part of the change in him. He was much taller now, even taller than Makoto had been, and he was much skinnier and more built, making him that much more menacing.  
  
Buu opened his eyes, glaring with an unbridled hatred towards Beryl, then floated up out of the center of the explosion he had caused, landing a foot or two away from Makoto's fallen form. Kneeling beside her, he lifted her head up with one arm, then placed another on her chest, beginning to pour energy inside of her from himself. Her body glowed pink for a few moments, and her injuries began to heal, and she started to breath lightly again, coming back from near death. When Buu stopped, he looked at her face, and after a moment or two, her eyes fluttered open, and she coughed abit, starting to come around.   
  
The girls all smiled, seeing that their friends were not dead, and Makoto blinked a few times, groaning some before looking up at Buu, giving a weak smile, "... Buu-kun... is... is it really you? ... I was... I thought you were..."  
  
Buu gave a soft smile, putting a pink hand on her cheek, "Mako-chan rest now..." Buu said, his voice much deeper than before, "...Mako-chan's fight over... Buu take care of things now... Buu make bad lady pay..."  
  
The other senshi slowly walked up to Buu and Makoto, and Buu slowly stood up, looking to Sailor Moon, "... watch Mako-chan... no let anything happen to her..."  
  
Sailor Moon blinked some, then nodded, kneeling beside her friend, as did the others. "... Buu, what about you?"  
  
Buu turned around, his back to the lunar senshi, ".... Buu make evil woman dead...."  
  
To Be Concluded... 


	8. Beryl Vs Buu

The other senshi slowly walked up to Buu and Makoto, and Buu slowly stood up, looking to Sailor Moon, "... watch Mako-chan... no let anything happen to her..."  
  
Sailor Moon blinked some, then nodded, kneeling beside her friend, as did the others. "... Buu, what about you?"  
  
Buu turned around, his back to the lunar senshi, ".... Buu make evil woman dead...."  
  
"Oh, is that right?" Beryl retorted, crossing her arms as she stared at this new version of Buu, "You lost weight, and got a little taller. That proves nothing, you'll still fail to defeat me, you walking taffy vat." She smirked, glaring coldly at him, "I don't know how you survived my earlier attack, but I can assure you, this time, I will hold nothing back."  
  
Buu just stared at her, still walking towards Beryl, not showing the least amount of notice for the things she was saying.  
  
The dark queen began to growl, "Are you even listening to me? I'm telling you that I'm going to destroy you! And then, I'll finish what I started and wipe your pathetic friends out as well!"  
  
Buu narrowed his eyes on Beryl, then flashed his fangs at her. Stopping exactly three feet infront of her, the tall titan took in a deep, deep breath, then yelled at Beryl at the top of his powerful lungs. "SHUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!"  
  
Beryl was actually knocked over from the force of Buu's yelling, not to mention got her hair all blown out of position, glaring up at Majin Buu. She opened her mouth to speak, but Buu cut her off.  
  
"Too much talking! Buu does not want to listen to evil lady. You hurt Buu's friends, you try to hurt Buu. Now, Buu make you pay. Buu make evil lady dead!" he said, showing he could be just as intimidating as she could be, if not more.  
  
Beryl growled, then proceeded to lunge at Buu, intending to gauge the pink beast's black eyes out, but Buu simply sidestepped her, then to everyone's surprise, turned around and kicked the wicked queen hard in the chest, sending her flying into the side of a parked bus, leaving a very large indention in it on impact.  
  
Beryl pried herself loose, holding her chest some with one hand, glaring daggers at Buu, "You're going to regret ever doing that, you foul beast!" She lifted her other hand, and the very bus she had crashed into began to lift up off the ground, floating up above Beryl's head by the use of her dark power. Grinning wickedly, she thrusted her arm out at Buu, sending the bus flying straight at him, "I think this is your ride!"  
  
Buu watched as the bus flew towards him, not even seeming the least bit bothered by it. A slight smirk formed on his lips, and he thrusted his tentacle forward, sending a pink beam spiraling towards the oncoming vehicle. In a burst of light, the bus exploded, and thousands upon thousands of gum balls went flying everywhere around them.  
  
The girls and Tuxedo Kamen watched the exchange with wide eyes, seeing as each side kept throwing one attack after another at each other.  
  
"This is amazing. Buu is giving Queen Beryl a run for her money," Venus said.  
  
"Yeah, go Buu! Whip that wicked witch's butt!" Sailor Moon yelled, stuffing a few gum balls in her mouth. "Mmm, not bad. Who'd have thought a greyhound would be so sweet?"  
  
Beryl glared at Buu, then caused two more cars to lift up from the ground, then started flinging them at Buu at random, trying to take a chunk out of him if possible. Buu just laughed, taking to the air as the two cars crashed into each other, staring down at Beryl in amusement, "If that's the best you've got, then perhaps Buu should show you how it's done." Holding his hands out, two balls of energy began to form in the middle of his palms, growing to the size of beach balls in a matter of moments. With a smirk, he set his eyes on Beryl then began firing off at will, sending a barrage of energy blasts smashing into the spot Beryl had been.  
  
The dark queen barely had time to move out of the way, growling as Buu was making a mockery out of her. "Damn him, damn that... that hideous beast Buu!"  
  
In the flickering of an eye, Buu appeared behind Beryl, chuckling lightly, "Aww, Buu didn't know you cared."  
  
Beryl turned around to yell, but Buu grinned, and fired a blast into her chest, sending the dark queen rocketting across the skyline, smashing through a few abandoned buildings in the process.  
  
At the gate of time, Sailor Pluto, Kabitoshin, and Queen Serenity were watching the events of the fight between Majin Buu and Queen Beryl through a crystal ball that Kabitoshin had produced, actually cheering the pink monster on in his quest for vengeance for his friends.  
  
"This is incredible. Who would've ever thought we'd see Majin Buu fighting for the side of good?" Shin asked, fists clenched and swinging them with every blow that passed on the ball.  
  
"And you thought it was a mistake bringing him to that world, Setsuna-chan," Serenity smirked, slurping a root beer through a straw and munching on popcorn. "Come on Buu, clean that old hag's clock!"  
  
"I'm only human, Serenity-sama, even I make mistakes," Pluto said, grabbing a handful of popcorn for herself, sitting a cherry lime-aid. "But I guess seeing the person he cared most about in dire peril must've pushed him over the edge. He won't rest until he believes she's been avenged."  
  
"Which means that Queen Beryl's reign of terror across the cosmos is about to come to a crashing end." Shin said with a grin, "Do we have any chips?"  
  
Beryl rubbed her lip, getting up from the crater she had made from the blast Buu had given her. She had ended up clear across town, and was in the center of the park. Looking down at her hand, she fumed, a smear of blood was on her hand, coming from her lip, "... that... that freak... he harmed me... he actually drew first blood..." Her eyes began to glow red, and dark energy crackled from her finger tips, "... The first round might belong to that creature, but the finale will be mine... I'll make that hideous pink freak regret the day he ever crossed Queen Beryl."  
  
Buu and the senshi rushed to where Beryl had touched down at, with Buu leading the pack with every intention of finishing what he started. Suddenly, thunder rolled across the skyline, and surges of dark energy shot down all over the area.  
  
Mercury ran her visor as the group ran, trying to figure out what's going on.  
  
"What's the news Mercury? Where's this freaky lightning storm coming from?" Sailor Moon shouted, turning the corner to the park entrance.  
  
"This isn't good, Beryl's collecting all the dark energy from the fallen youmas into one place, as well as what's been drawn from the Dark Kingdom," Mercury responded, "She's going for broke, whatever she's doing, it's big, very big."  
  
"She must be gathering power for some sort of final assault," Mars spoke out, "she's desperate now, she's not going to give up until she's wiped out everything here."  
  
"Great, the bitch gets her butt handed to her, and now she's going for her trump card," Jupiter said, "Things cannot get any worse."  
  
All the dark energy started surging towards one direct point, and an insane laugh echoed across the skyline, growing louder and deeper at the same time. The senshi and Buu stopped in their tracks when they saw the source, witnessing the second most disturbing thing they'd seen all day.  
  
Beryl drew every ounce of dark energy she gathered inside of herself, and allowed it to envelope her. Her body began to grow, passing the height of the trees, and soon was looking down on even the skyscrapers. Her skin had turned white, her hair flew out like the snakes of Medusa, and her entire lower half past her waist was like a giant flower. She glared down at the small forms of her enemies, and a sinister smirk spread over her black lips.  
  
"Um, Jupiter-chan," Venus said with a gulp, "I think it just got worse."   
  
"Oh no... oh no, oh no, oh no..." Shin said, holding the sides of the crystal ball, "This is not good... no, this is not good at all..."  
  
Serenity dropped her popcorn, "It's happening, all over again.... Beryl's going to kill them all.... and they can't do a thing to stop her...."  
  
Pluto clutched her key staff close, "But your highness, she was beaten once. You sent her away, surely it can be done again... plus, they have Buu now, surely he's strong enough to hold her at bay."  
  
Shin sighed, "Buu's power is unimaginable.... but Beryl has just surpassed any level she's shown before.... whatever happens now, this will be the decisive battle, one way or another. Only one side is going to survive this."  
  
Buu and the girls stared up at the new incarnation of Queen Beryl, a mixture of fear, disgust, and disturbance spread between them.  
  
"Her stats have gone through the roof. Her power has increased a hundred fold. And all chances of taking her out have gone straight out the window now." Mercury said, looking at her computer, scanning the titanic dark queen with her visor.  
  
"This is bad, this is very, very bad," Venus said, staring as well.  
  
Mars looked to Sailor Moon, "Well, now what fearless leader? Our enemy is now as big as Godzilla, and her power is astronomical now. In short, I think we're screwed."  
  
Sailor Moon was trying to stay brave, but with her knees knocking together like they were, it was abit hard to stay convincing. ".... I'm scared out of my goard.... but we have to keep trying..." she sighed, ".... I know things don't look good, but he have to try.... we cannot let her win, no matter what the cost...."  
  
Jupiter turned and looked to Buu, who was glaring darkly up at Beryl. "Buu-kun.... do you.... do you think you can beat her? I know you're strong.... but.... it's just...."  
  
Buu turned slowly, "... we shall win.... Buu said he make bad lady dead..... Buu keep his promise....."  
  
Beryl chuckled darkly down at her enemies, grinning sadistically, "What do you think, my friends? I just thought I'd change into something abit more comfortable.... now then..." she stared down at Buu specifically, ".... I believe we have some unfinished business, pink one.... care to finish what we started?"  
  
As if on cue, several giant vines thrusted down towards the spot where the senshi and Buu were standing, crashing through the ground as Tuxedo Mask and Buu pulled the girls out of the way. Touching down on the sidewalk, Buu set Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus down, as did Tuxedo Mask with Moon and Mars.   
  
Buu glared up at Beryl, growling and showing his fangs, "Buu finish alright... Buu is going to make mulch out of evil plant lady." With that said, Buu took to the air, gathering energy into his hands again, and then started to fire off shot after shot at the vines shooting out from Beryl's body, managing to blow up a few of them, though more just started coming out in their place.  
  
The senshi watched Buu's efforts, and Jupiter narrowed her eyes, "... well, what are we standing around for? She might be stronger than us, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't fight back. Aim for the tentacles!" Drawing out the electricity already in the sky, Jupiter started to assault the vines as well, and soon, the other senshi joined in, hitting it with fire, ice, crescent beams, and energy blasts of all kinds, trying to keep them busy while Buu dealt with the heart of the problem.  
  
Beryl growled, growing annoyed with the attacks from the sailor girls and especially from Buu himself, "... you insects are starting to get on my nerves... time to do some exterminating..."  
  
"You'll exterminate nothing!" Buu yelled, spearing Beryl right in the chin with a hard headbutt, actually managing to knock her off balance for a moment or two. "You still have Buu to deal with."   
  
Beryl growled, and took a swipe at Buu with one of her large hands, trying to swat him away like a fly.  
  
Buu laughed, dodging each try, then stuck his thumb in his mouth and took a deep breath, then blowing into his thumb, making his fist inflate in a comic fashion, growing to the size of a volkswagon bug. "My turn." With great speed, Buu gave Beryl the mother of all uppercuts, then followed up with a left and right hook, having made his other fist swell up as well, using Beryl's giant head for a punching bag.  
  
Beryl roared out, eyes glowing in rage, "You obnoxious worm! You're going to pay for every one of those blows!"  
  
One of her vines thrusted upward, zooming straight at Buu. Buu smirked, easily dodging it, but Beryl smirked, making her move, reaching out with both hands, snatching Buu up and holding him in place. "I have you now, you pesky little annoyance. Nowhere to fly or dodge now, you're mine, all mine."  
  
She squeezed him tightly, making Buu yell out in pain, making Beryl laugh in sinister delight. "Aww, what's the matter pink boy? Does that hurt? Let Mommy make it all better."  
  
She squeezed even harder, making Buu scream out in agony. "Now I know why people invest in stress balls, you have no idea how much better this makes me feel."  
  
Buu yelled out louder than before, feeling an unbelievable amount of pain. At that moment, he did the only thing he could think of to make it stop, he opened his mouth up wide, and proceeded to chomp down on Beryl's clenched hand, sinking his teeth into it.  
  
Beryl yelled at the top of her lungs, letting go of Buu and holding her hand to her lips, nursing at the bite mark he had left, growling at him, "How dare you?! You bastard! You bit me! You bloody bit me!"  
  
Buu laughed his pink tentacle off, "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"  
  
Beryl growled at Buu, raising her hands up over her head, "That's it you disgusting little monster, I've had it, I've had all of you I can stand. Play time is officially over!" Dark energy crackled all up and down her body, gravitating towards her outreached hands and forming a black ball, growing to massive proportions rapidly. "Majin Buu, Sailor Moon, Sailor Senshi, consider this a nice going away present, courtesy of Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom! Revenge Death Ball!" She flung her arms downward, making the massive ball of dark energy begin to plummet towards it's targets, with Beryl laughing the entire time.  
  
"Oh no!" Shin cried, clutching the crystal ball like his life depended on it, "It's all over! If that ball touches down, those girls are history, as well as a good chunk of the planet!"  
  
Serenity was chewing her nails, "No! It can't happen again, not like this! Usagi, I can't lose her again!"  
  
The two waited to hear something from Pluto, but blinked, both turning around and noticing her absence.  
  
"Pluto-san?" Shin shouted, "Where could she have gone? This is an emergency!"  
  
Phasing to the ground, Buu straightened his face up some as he stood between Beryl and the Sailor Senshi, smirking as he cupped his hands at his side. "Buu and friends are not going anywhere, Buu making evil lady go away... Buu make Beryl dead." Buu began drawing energy into his cupped palms, causing a large pink ball of energy began to form in his grasp, growing larger and larger by the minute. "Buu... won't... let... evil... lady... WIN!"  
  
With a yell of passion, Buu thrusted his hands forward, and the ball exploded into a massive beam of light, rocketting across the skyline and colliding with Beryl's Death Ball, managing to stop it in its tracks, but it wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Beryl growled, pouring as much energy into her attack as she could muster, trying to push it further, "I will not be denied my vengeance! Queen Serenity herself couldn't stop me, her snot-nosed brat could not stop me, and I will not allow some pink skinned freak of nature to stop me EITHER!"  
  
Buu kept his blast up, his body pulsating as he put everything he had into it, trying to push the beam back towards Queen Beryl. He was not about to lose the only real friends he had ever known, not today, not while he could still put up a fight.  
  
Jupiter watched as her friend Buu struggled to keep the balance in the battle, watching him pour out his heart and soul into his attack. "... He's not even of this world, and yet, he's risking his life to save it... yet here we are, the defenders of this world, and we act as though there's nothing we can do to protect it..." The other senshi looked at Jupiter, then back to one another, nodding as they stepped forward, raising their hands above their heads.  
  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
  
'VENUS POWER!"  
  
"MARS POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!"  
  
The five sailor senshi gathered every ounce of power they could give into one spot, using Sailor Moon's crystal as a focal point.  
  
Buu looked out of the corner of his black eye, watching them as they did this, pouring their own energy into Buu's attack as well, combining and merging with it. He turned his attention back to his own attack, giving a loud yell as he thrusted every last ounce of his power into it, as did the sailor senshi. Slowly, but surely, the unbelievable was happening, as their merged powers began to push Beryl's attack back towards her.  
  
Beryl couldn't believe what she was seeing, teeth clenched as she struggled to maintain control of her own attack. "Impossible, there's no way they could possibly counter my attack! I won't allow it! I'm Queen Beryl! Supreme Ruler of the Dark Kingdom! I am a goddess! No one shall stand in my path to glory!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
Out of nowhere, a blast of energy came hurdling down into the back of Queen Beryl's head, making her yell from the pain and shock. Turning her head around, she momentarily took her concentration off of her attack to see where the source of this annoyance had come from. "... You?!"   
  
Dropping down from an opened Time Gate, Sailor Pluto glared back at the wicked queen, "Do it my friends! Wipe this evil bitch out for good!"  
  
"Pluto-san!" Shin shouted, staring at the scene through his crystal ball.  
  
"She went to help them, even with as high as the odds were, she stepped in to help turn the tides on Queen Beryl." Serenity said, rather shocked at what she had just witnessed.  
  
"Now's their chance! She's distracted! Go Sailor Senshi! Go Majin Buu! Give it everything you have!" Shin cried.  
  
"Send Queen Beryl straight to hell!" Serenity yelled.  
  
The combined power of the Sailor Senshi and Majin Buu strained against Beryl's attack, and now, with the wicked queen distracted from Sailor Pluto's strike, they gave it all they had, yelling as loudly as they could. Like a rocket, the beam pushed Beryls' death ball across the skyline, sending it heading straight towards the wicked witch herself.  
  
Beryl's eyes widened, turning her attention back to the battle at hand. She tried to regain control, but it was too late, the three attacks exploded at once in the mother of all fireballs, taking Beryl along with it. Her ear-shattering screams filled the night sky as she began to atomize, losing her hands, then her arms, and the rest of her body in the process. "No! This cannot be happening! I cannot be defeated! I'm Queen Beryl! The most powerful being in the universe! No! No! NOOOOOO.............." In an explosion visible from as far as the moon itself, it was all over, and Beryl was completely vaporized, the beam from the victors rocketting into space, making the sky as bright as day.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. The aftermath and a sunset

In the center of the blast area, the senshi and Buu were standing. Each of them looked physically exhausted, not to mention a bit banged up, but over all, there was a small feeling of satisfaction inside each and everyone of them. In one final all-out battle, they had managed to succeed in something that had taken them months to accomplish. Their greatest adversary, Queen Beryl, and all of her dark legions, were finally gone. The Dark Kingdom was defeated, and they could finally take a breath without fear again.  
  
"... we... we did it... we actually did it..." Mars said, catching her breath. "... we beat her... Beryl's gone..."  
  
Sailor Moon dropped to her knees, unable to stand anymore. "... she's dead... that old witch is space dust... because of us... and Buu..."  
  
"Man, that was something..." Venus grinned, "Did you see when he blew his fists up as big as dumpsters? He was clocking her left and right. Pow! Bam! Boom!" she took a few swings, emphasising.  
  
Jupiter looked up, then down at her chest, seeing the hole where Beryl's attack had passed through, then remembered how Buu had healed. "... Buu-kun... he.. he saved my life... Beryl nearly killed me... but he brought me back..."  
  
Mercury brought up her visor, beginning to scan Jupiter with her computer for any signs of injuries or internal damage. "... it's amazing... not even so much as a scar on you... Buu's powers are incredible... he can use such destructive attacks, and yet heal even the most severe injuries without even breaking a sweat... I've never seen anything like it..."  
  
The girls looked up, seeing Buu walking towards them. Buu stopped in front of Sailor Jupiter, looking her over some, then staring into her eyes, "... Mako-chan doing okay?..." he asked, seeming genuinely concerned.  
  
Jupiter stared back up at the now taller and thinner Buu. Feeling a blush spread on her cheeks, she gave him a soft smile and a nod, ".... hai.... I'm just fine Buu-kun.... thanks to you...."  
  
Buu smiled softly, "... Buu was worried... Buu thought he was going to lose Mako-chan... that would've made Buu very unhappy... Buu... care alot about Mako-chan..."  
  
Jupiter's blush increased, seeming to forget about her near-death experience for the moment.  
  
"Um, ladies, if you don't mind the... interruption..." came a voice, "... I think it'd be wise to get away from here, before the authorities show up..."  
  
The girls, Tuxedo Kamen, and Buu all turned around, with Sailor Jupiter breaking from her thoughts, seeing who had spoken to them.  
  
Kabitoshin smiled some, rubbing his neck as he and Sailor Pluto stood before the girls, along with her majesty, Queen Serenity.  
  
"What Shin-san says is true," Serenity said, smiling lightly, "I suggest we depart at once."  
  
The small group just stared some, and Sailor Moon, seeing her long dead original mother, fainted.  
  
Shin sighed, "Not again..."  
  
After picking up the unconscious Sailor Moon, and getting transported through the assistance of Shin, the group of heroines and friends were at Rei's temple, getting the full story.  
  
"So.. Serenity-sama had you, Shin-san, bring Buu-san here to Tokyo, to see if perhaps there was good inside of him?" Ami asked, sipping some tea that Rei had prepared.  
  
Shin nodded his head some, having some of the tea as well, "That is correct, Mizuno-chan. I admit, it was rather fool-hardy at the time, but, after seeing all that he's done with you girls, and especially the job he did with you of destroying Beryl, I'm inclined to say that the experiment was a smashing success."  
  
Usagi's head rested in Queen Serenity's lap, the lunar queen's hand stroking her blonde locks gently, smiling softly to be with her daughter again after so much time. "Are you going to take Buu away?" Usagi asked, murring like a kitten.  
  
Shin blinked some, "I'm not exactly sure, to be completely honest. He seems to be enjoying himself right here..."  
  
Setsuna sipped her tea, "... I objected to it at first, but now, I don't see any real reason for him to leave anymore... I thought it'd upset the timeline, but now, things seem to be working out quite nicely..." she smiled, "... The Dark Kingdom is no more, Beryl is dead, and the world is safe once more... as far as I'm concerned, Buu can stay here as long as he likes..."  
  
Venus smiled, "I think that'll make him very happy, and Mako-chan as well... she seems to have grown very attached to him, and I think he feels the same towards her..."  
  
Rei blinked some, looking around, "Speaking of beauty and the beast, where are those two anyway?"  
  
The small group looked around the room, seeing no sign of Majin Buu or Makoto.  
  
Outside the temple, Buu and Makoto sat under one of the tall trees that surrounded the place, watching the sun going down over the horizon.  
  
"... I wish I had some cocoa for us right now... it'd be sort of like last time..." Makoto said softly, her head resting against Buu's shoulder.  
  
"Buu no mind... Buu just happy the fighting over... Mako-chan no longer in danger..." Buu said, head laid back against the tall trunk of the tree, his arm wrapped around the Amazon's shoulder.  
  
Makoto sighed, watching the sun as it slowly began to disappear, a small smile on her lips, "... Buu-kun... did... did you mean what you said?..."  
  
Buu blinked, turning his head slightly, "... what does Mako-chan mean?"  
  
Makoto looked up abit, staring back at Buu, "... when you said you'd be unhappy if I hadn't survived... you said you care about me... you cared alot about me..."  
  
Buu blushed abit, his already pink skin turning slightly darker. "... if Mako-chan were not here... Buu would not have been happy... Mako-chan mean the whole world to Buu... without Mako-chan... Buu not know what he'd do..."  
  
Makoto blushed as well, "... Buu-kun..." she looked down at the ground, "... when Beryl threw that tree at you... seeing it go through your body like that, I thought..." she paused, "... I was afraid... afraid that I'd lost you... you've become one of the most important people in my life... the thought of you dead.... it was like... like losing a part of myself all over again.... all the good times we've had... all the joy and happiness you've brought me since you arrived... all the times you saved me.... I didn't want to believe it.... I didn't want to... I didn't want to be without you, Buu-kun...."  
  
Buu listened to everything Makoto said, then his eyes stared down at her, seeing droplets falling from her cheeks, hitting her skirt and soaking into it. Pulling her to him, Buu put his other arm around Makoto, letting her cry against him as he held her close. Buu rubbed her back with one hand, purring into her ear as the thunder senshi wept into his chest. "... Mako-chan did not lose Buu... Buu right here... Buu just fine... Mako-chan just fine.... Buu not going to leave... Buu will stay right here.... with Mako-chan.... Mako-chan not have to be alone again..."  
  
Makoto slowly lifted her head, her sobs fading, her cheeks red and wet from her tears.  
  
Buu stared deep into her eyes, red orbs meeting green. The two of them seemed to forget about the world around them for that brief moment, lost in one another's presence.  
  
"Buu-kun... you... you promise not to leave me?" Makoto asked, her voice soft and shakey.  
  
Buu nodded his head, brushing a tear from Makoto's cheek. "... Buu promise... Buu never leave Mako-chan..."  
  
Makoto sniffled abit, a faint smile forming on her lips as she leaned up. Buu looked back at her, lowering his head some, as both their eyes closed at that moment.  
  
Then they kissed. Buu held Makoto gently, and she leaned against him, their lips meeting perfectly, as the sun faded out completely, their troubles disappearing with the day, and their lives beginning anew with the dawn of the night sky.  
  
Fin 


End file.
